Sin Palabras
by Amber Mist
Summary: Las miradas y los gestos pueden decir mucho más que las palabras, pero cuando estos son nuestra única forma de comunicarnos, se complica más (AAMRN)
1. Culpa

Sin Palabras

*AMBER MIST

            Brock miró preocupado hacia el chico sentado a su derecha, el pobre entrenador no quitaba la vista del suelo de cerámico blanca, pese a su gorra el criador sabía que algunas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Ash. Se sintió responsable de ayudar a su amigo a aliviar la tensión de la culpa...

-Estará bien, Ash. – Le dijo en un tono consolador, pero las palabras entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. El criador miró hacia el frente, donde solo había una pared blanca, nada de distracción allí. Se recostó mejor en el asiento mirando el techo encontrando solo una cosa que quitó su atención de la incómoda situación -_...¿Porqué todo  tan blanco?... –_ Pregunta tonta, pero comprensible por el momento que ambos jóvenes pasaban.

            Del largo pasillo a la izquierda de ambos se escuchó el eco de una puerta cerrarse y los pasos de alguien aproximarse. Fue el único momento en que Ash despegó su mirada del suelo, si bien la cortina de lágrimas le impidió ver correctamente reconoció al instante al doctor que los atendió apenas llegaron 2 horas antes...

-¿Cómo está, Doctor? – Preguntó Brock adelantándose a su amigo.

-Estable. – Fue la respuesta inmediata del médico –Pero hay que hacerle unos estudios más. –

-¿Por Porqué? – Preguntó Ash angustiado.

-Asegurarnos que todo esté en condiciones. Lo que pasó no es para tomárselo a la ligera. –

-¿Podemos verla? – Ash ya estaba molestándose al notar que su compañero se adelantaba a sus preguntas, sintiéndose el principal interesado en las respuestas. El doctor miró su reloj dudoso y respondió...

-Solo quedan quince minutos para que termine el horario de visitas y hay que hacer el traslado. –

-¿Tienen que internarla?-

-Me temo que sí. Será necesario mantenerla en observación por esta noche, al menos. –

-De acuerdo. Vendremos mañana. – Brock ya estaba dispuesto a marcharse y dejar que los doctores cuiden de su amiga con absoluta confianza, pero Ash no parecía convencido de lo mismo.

-¡No podemos quedarnos... solo por  un momento?-

-Está bien, mientras preparamos la habitación y finalizamos su registro supongo que podrán quedarse-

-Gracias. –

-De nada, solo procuren no ponerla nerviosa. No está en condiciones para más stress. –

            Mientras caminaban por el pasillo en busca de la habitación, Brock se recordaba a sí mismo vigilar que Ash mantuviera ese último requisito, pues el entrenador tenía grandes tendencias a estallar los nervios de Misty.

            Entraron a la habitación viendo a su amiga recostada en la camilla con una manta alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus ojos entreabiertos miraban fijamente al techo, temblaba débilmente y tosía, prueba que aún seguía con efectos del incidente.

            Sus amigos, quienes la miraban desde la puerta, esperaban que esas sean las únicas secuelas del incidente...

-Misty...- La entrenadora giró al oir su nombre fijando su mirada en quien la había llamado, Brock. - ¿Te sientes mejor? – No respondió. Bajó su vista del alto criador hacia Ash. Por un momento un escalofrío recorrió la  espalda del entrenador y volvió a sentir lágrimas culpables presionar para fluir por su rostro. Las detuvo lo más que pudo aceptando la fría mirada de Misty.

-Si necesitas algo, nosotros... vendremos todos los días. – Continuó Brock una vez más interfiriendo en una  pelea, una que parecía ser solo de miradas y que Misty ganaba con facilidad. A pesar de los intentos de Brock la tensión era la misma y parecía que iba a durar los enteros quince minutos de plazo que tenían para quedarse, pues Ash no tenía pensado moverse de allí hasta cumplir con el tiempo que les permitieron. El duelo de miradas finalizó cuando el entrenador no soportó más ver el rechazo en ella y bajó su mirada al suelo. Misty, al asegurarse de su victoria, volvió su mirada al techo. Todo en la habitación quedó en silencio, aunque cada uno de ellos tenía mucho que decir...

            El doctor entró cinco minutos después  que los dos chicos seguido de dos enfermeros...

- Lo siento, chicos. Pero ya se ha arreglado todo. – 

- ¿Tan pronto? – Misty miró un tanto sorprendida a Ash por querer estar allí por más tiempo, pero la frialdad e ira no abandonaron su expresión.

- Las enfermeras ya se habían encargado antes. – Se disculpó mientras los enfermeros comenzaban a llevarse la camilla. –Podrán venir mañana si gustan. –

Ambos chicos asintieron silenciosamente siguiendo con su mirada la camilla y los doctores marcharse. Ash bajó la cabeza teniendo aún en su mente los ojos de Misty que lo perseguían con desprecio. Brock puso su mano en el hombro del entrenador...

-No fue tu culpa, Ash –

-Sí lo fue. – Aseguró sin mirarlo.

-Fue un accidente. -

-Me odia, Brock. – Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. –Eso sé es mi culpa.

Continuará...

AM

***

Hola a todos!

Espero que les haya gustado mi primera historia, aunque haya sido un primer capítulo muy corto.

Cualquier duda o comentario se agradece por review o a mi mail amber-mist@terra.com.ar  ^ ^


	2. En tus Ojos

Sin Palabras 2

*AMBER MIST

            Ambos chicos llegar al cuarto que la Enfermera Joy les había asignado, en completo silencio desde que salieron del hospital. Ash dejó su camisa y su gorra sobre la cama y se sentó de brazos cruzados junto a sus prendas.

-¿Porqué no preguntaste? – Brock suspiró agotado, sabía que su preguntaría algo como eso. Se sentó  frente al chico en una silla cercana al escritorio y pasó su mano su mano derecha a través de su cabello.

-¿Qué querías que preguntara?- 

-¿Cómo qué?- Exclamó sobresaltado –Que pasa con  ella por ejemplo. –

-¿No podías preguntar tú? –

-Claro que no! A mi nadie me haría el menor caso. – Respondió Ketchum escudándose en su edad menor a la del criador, quien levantó una ceja desconcertado por la exclamación de su compañero.

-Por favor, Ash. No tienes dos años. – El entrenador miró hacia otro lado sin contestar –Además... – Continúo Brock –Mañana nos dirán todo lo que debamos saber, aparte del resultado de sus estudios. –

            Se quedaron en silencio una vez más, el mayor miraba al joven frente a él con lástima, pues en su rostro aún quedaban huellas de culpa que no eran ni una mínima parte de lo que en realidad sentía.

            Ash se dejó caer sobre la cama recordando esa "Pelea2 de miradas en el hospital. En ningún momento él la sintió como una batalla, como su otro compañero pensaba, esos minutos en que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron entre ellos había una conversación inaudible para los demás. Un código, un lazo único que "el incidente" debilitó hasta ese frágil punto frío en que se encontraban.

-Será mejor que descansemos. – Sugirió Brock incómodo por el predominante silencio. Ash no respondió, solo se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a deshacer la cama. Antes de acostarse recordó que su pokémon aún seguía con Joy y que probablemente no querría pasar la noche allí.

-Iré por Pikachu, Brock. –

-De acuerdo. –

            Mientras caminaba por el pasillo su estómago se empeñaba en recordarle que se iría a dormir sin comer, pero el entrenador no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para probar bocado de nada, al igual que Brock, quien de comida no hizo ninguna referencia.

            Joy no se encontraba en el mostrador de la entrada, por tanto Ash ingresó directamente al área de los pokémon en tratamiento. Pasó junto a las camillas en donde Staryu, Politoed y Totodile estaban siendo tratados. Los tres pokémon con graves heridas aún seguían inconscientes. Se acercó a su pokémon de agua viendo que de los tres era el de mejores condiciones, pues no tenía tantos aparatos conectados como el par de Misty.

-Lo siento mucho. – Le susurró angustiado. –Sabía que te pasaría algo así, pero... – Miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose apenado de sus acciones -... tenía que hacer algo... – Volvió su mirada al pokémon y le dedicó una triste sonrisa –Aún así... Gracias, amigo...-

-Pikapi... – Al escuchar a su pokémon llamarlo el entrenador dejó a los acuáticos descansar.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó en voz baja una vez que estaba frente a su pokémon, el cual asintió con la cabeza indicando que se sentía bien.

-Pika pikachu pikachupi. –

-¿Misty? En el hospital. – Pikachu bajó sus orejas tristemente indo la tristeza en la voz de su entrenador -... Parece estar bien, solo tienen que hacerle algunos estudios más. –

-Pika... –

-Vamos. Tenemos que descansar – Al ver que su pokémon no se movía preguntó sorprendido -¿Prefieres quedarte aquí? –

            La única respuesta que el roedor eléctrico dio fue saltar de su pequeña cama a la de Togepi. Ash asintió comprendiendo que su pokémon quería continuar cuidando al pequeño huevo, el cual parecía tener algún "Ataque Depresivo" después de ver el estado de su "Madre". Con la cabeza baja y la mirada clavada en el suelo comenzó a marcharse de la habitación.

            Caminando por el corto pasillo que daba a los distintos cuartos del centro, escuchó un potente trueno el cual avisaba la llegada de la tormenta. Negó con la cabeza tristemente pensando en como esa misma tempestad los había llevado a todos a ese estado. Al entrar a la habitación compartida con Brock sintió los ronquidos de su compañero, notificando que obviamente estaba dormido. Se sentó en su cama y otro trueno fue oído a la distancia.

-Me pregunto si Misty podrá dormir con esto... – Dijo mirando por la ventana los relámpagos en el cielo. Frunció el ceño determinado –Debo verla... – Pero enseguida se arrepintió de su decisión –Pero si ella lo que menos quiere es que yo esté cerca...-

            Miró el suelo mientras dentro de su mente repetía la escena de esa tarde. El color en los ojos de Misty era completamente distinto al que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, ese verde azulado lleno de alegría y brillo de vida que el entrenador sentía perderse cada vez que su mirada encontraba la de ella, el calor que ellos emanaban y la confianza que le brindaban fueron totalmente borrados y reemplazados por un azul claro frío y llenos de rencor que lo único que hacían llegar a las emociones de Ash era el sentimiento de no ser querido y ser repudiado.

            Esa tarde los ojos de ambos, en medio del silencio, hablaron sin voz dejando en claro lo que cada uno quería...

_-Misty... lo siento...-_

_-Eso no sirve de nada...-_

_-...No... no fue mi culpa...-_

_-Es lo que querías...-_

_-No... no así...-_

_-Déjame en paz, Ketchum...-_

_-Por favor, solo...-_

_-Nada. No quiero verte más...-_

            _En ese momento bajó la mirada, sin poder resistir más lo que "Leía" en la expresión de su amiga..._

Continuará.

AM

***

AN: El último diálogo del capítulo se refiere solo a la interpretación que Ash le dio al momento. El Punto de Vista de Misty y la realidad pueden ser distintas a esto.

AN2: AAMRN: Ash and Misty's Romance Novel (Novela Romántica de Ash y Misty) también conocido como AAML, Ash and Misty's Love (Amor de Ash y Misty) Espero esto conteste la pregunta ^ ^


	3. El Incidente

Sin Palabras 3

*AMBER MIST

            Los tres viajeros para llegar a destino debían cruzar el mar. Aprovechando la generosidad de una navegante que debía viajar a la misma isla, Ash, Brock y Misty subieron al pequeño barco "Silver Dragon" capitaneado por Sarah.

_            Cuando recorrieron suficiente distancia advirtieron la llegada de una fuerte tormenta que se desplazaba a gran velocidad sorprendiendo al grupo de navegantes. Todos se encontraban fuera del camarote intentando ayudar para que el barco la soportara de la mejor manera, antes que empezaran a caer las gotas, pero todo esfuerzo parecía imposible y la inexperta tripulación se desesperaba al ver próximo el oscuro conjunto de nubes..._

_-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA, ASH!-_

_-¿MI CULPA? ¿CÓMO IBA A SABER QUE LLEGARÍA UNA TORMENTA?-_

_-SI NO HUBIERS ESTADO TAN APURADO HABRIAMOS PODIDO AVERIGUAR-_

_-¿AVERIGUAR QUÉ? ESTA TORMENTA ES TAN SORPRESIVA AHORA COMO EN CUALQUIER OTRO MOMENTO.-_

_-NO PARA ALGUIEN QUE SABE.-_

_-SI SARAH NO SABIA NO PUEDES ASEGURAR QUE ALGÚN OTRO SÍ.-_

_-SIGUE SIENDO TU CULPA. –_

            Ash la miró con ira, ya era bastante estar a la deriva en el mar con un barco que se caía a pedazos para encima soportar que le estuvieran gritando y acusando de cosas que nadie podría haber evitado...

_-TU PODRÍAS HABERLO SABIDO. TAN EXPERTA QUE ERES SOBRE EL AGUA.-_

_-DE HABER DICHO ALGO NO ME HUBIERAS ESCUCHADO.-_

_-COMO SI NO TE HUBIERAS HECHO ESCUCHAR. LO UNICO QUE HACES ES GRITARME.- Avanzó un paso hacia ella mirándola desafiante. De reojo observaba a Sarah y Brock tratando de controlar el timón que balanceaba el barco hacia los lados. –SOLO TENÍAS QUE ABRIR LA BOCOTA PARA DECIR ALGO UTIL DE UNA VEZ.-_

_Junto con la última palabra hizo un violento gesto con su brazo que asustó a Misty haciéndola retroceder un paso, pero antes que apoyara su pie Sarah perdió el control del timón y el barco giró bruscamente hacia la derecha haciéndole perder a la entrenadora, todo el equilibrio. Se golpeó la espalda con la borda y el barco volvió a moverse provocando que Misty cayera al violento mar._

_            Todo pasó tan rápido que Ash apenas pudo reaccionar. Se abalanzó contra la borda y estiró su mano, pero ella ya estaba bajo las feroces olas. Se preparó para saltar tras ella, pero una fuerte mano lo echó hacia atrás..._

_-¿QUÉ HACES?- Preguntó desesperado al criador._

_-¿ESTÁS LOCO? NO LA ENCONTRARÁS.-_

_-PERO TENGO QUE... –_

_-SOLO ARRIESGARÁS TU VIDA. SEGURAMENTE ELLA PODRÁ NADAR.-_

_-YO TAMBIÉN. – Una vez más Ash intentó arrojarse al mar, pero Brock volvió a detenerlo._

_-No eres tan buen nadador como ella, Ash. Solo empeorarías las cosas.- El razonamiento de su amigo convenció al joven de no saltar._

_-¿Tan buen nadador?- De su cinturón sacó la pokébola de Totodile esperando que su pokémon pueda ayudarla._

_            El barco no tardó el llegar a tierra. A pesar de la tormenta, mientras estaban sobre el mar, el entrenador no dejó de mirar por la borda con la esperanza de ver a Misty sobre su pokémon nadando a salvo. Pero ni una sola señal de la entrenadora fue vista. En la isla, el clima era muy opuesto al del mar, el foco de tormenta aún no se había desplazado hacia la pequeña ciudad, por tanto desde la cálida arena, a salvo de la cruel tempestad Brock, Ash y Sarah esperaban ver a Misty emerger de las olas..._

            Los rayos de sol despertaron al entrenador de su sueño- subió sus manos tapándose la cara y con los ojos cerrados se golpeó para despertarse totalmente y apartar de su mente los recuerdos del "Incidente". Miró hacia la izquierda a su amigo que lentamente comenzaba a despertar.

-Debemos irnos. – Dijo apresuradamente intentando que el criador se apurara para levantarse.

-Buen Día .- Respondió Brock sarcásticamente.

            Ash asintió con la cabeza, saludándolo en silencio y se levantó de su cama para comenzar a cambiarse.

            Llegaron al hospital a la hora en la que comenzaba el horario de visitas. Tras hacer las averiguaciones necesarias entraron en la habitación de Misty en la cual el doctor ya había llegado para los análisis matutinos...

-Buenos días. –Sonrió el médico a los recién llegados, quienes solo respondieron asintiendo. – Imaginé que vendrían a primera hora. –

-¿Cómo está?- Apresuró Ash, sin la mínima intención de escuchar preámbulos innecesarios. El doctor miró a su paciente dormida y después a los chicos.

-Sería mejor esperar hasta que ella despertara.- Leyó de su carpeta algunos papeles y miró a Brock seriamente. – Según la enfermera de la noche... Misty tuvo muchas dificultades para dormirse. Cuando al in lograron que cerrara los ojos, solo fue por pocas horas y volvió a despertar, aparentemente muy sobresaltada. Aparentemente afectada por el incidente. –

-Esperaremos a que despierte, entonces.- Sin mirar al doctor respondió Brock, viendo que su compañero no parecía estar en condiciones de decir algo mientras miraba perturbada expresión en el rostro de Misty.

continuará...

AM

AN: Muchas Gracias a todos por los reviews ^ ^


	4. Ayúdame

AN: _En los otros capítulos olvidé aclarar algo importante, las edades de los principales personajes:_

Misty: 17

Ash: 16

Brock: 21

Sin Palabras 4 

*AMBER MIST

_-Ayúdame...-_

            Habían pasado 30 minutos desde su llegada, pero Misty aún no despertaba. El doctor se había retirado a atender otros pacientes y Brock decidió desayunar antes de escuchar el diagnóstico, pero Ash se rehusó a moverse de donde estaba y solo se limitaba a quedarse sentado en una silla de plástico blanco junto a la cama de su amiga.

_-Ayúdame... Abre los ojos... –_

            Los ojos del entrenador reflejaban toda su depresiva culpa enfocados directamente en el rostro de Misty, el cual mantenía su ceño fruncido y la boca con una leve torcedura hacia abajo indicando que no tenía un sueño placentero. Respiraba profundamente acompañando las pausadas aspiraciones con un fuerte movimiento en su puño apretando las sábanas.

_-Ayúdame, Misty... sácame esto del pecho... –_

            Ash mordió su labio inferior mientras en su mente se repetía el ruego de Ayuda hacia Misty...

_-Abre los ojos... despierta... –_

            La expresión con la cual ella lo había mirado la tarde anterior lo perseguía cada vez que le rogaba despertar, pero aunque lo único que Misty demuestre hacia él sea desprecio, verla otra vez fuera de ese lugar con completa salud era lo único que Ash deseaba en ese momento...

_-Despierta.... no me hagas esto... –_

            Bajó la cabeza y se sostuvo las sienes con la palma de sus manos tratando de detener el continuo eco de sus ruegos que parecían volverlo loco, hasta que un sonido dejó de oírse. Ash, inseguro de esto, levantó la cabeza lentamente, temiendo confirmar lo que creía que pasaba o encontrarse con los azules y fríos ojos de Misty fijos en los suyos. De ambas sospechas prefería la segunda...

            Miró primero el puño que había cesado su presión en la sábana y dejaba la mano extendida sobre la cama. Lentamente levantó la mirada a su rostro, encontrando los ojos de la chica cerrados. Su expresión comenzó a cambiar a una asustada cuando bajó la mirada a la nariz y boca de Misty viendo a ambas inmóviles...

-¿Misty? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa bajando aún más la vista hacia el pecho de ella encontrándolo inmóvil también – MISTY! – Exclamó asustado y en desesperación comenzó  a  moverle el hombro tratando de despertarla. Pero ella no abría sus ojos y continuaba sin signos de respiración.

-AYUDA! – Por un momento pensó en correr hacia las enfermeras para que lo ayudaran, pero no quería dejar la habitación. Buscó desesperado el comunicador, pero era tal su estado qua la visión parecía fallarle. Misty comenzó a temblar fuertemente haciendo que Ash perdiera la concentración de su objetivo. Encontró el aparato junto a la cama y lo presionó con fuerza.

            Los temblores de la entrenadora empeoraron, acompañados de desesperados pataleos y movimientos de brazos. Ash la abrazó intentando detener los violentos movimientos antes que involuntariamente se lastimara con sus acciones...

-Tranquila, Misty. Detente – Los intentos de calmarla no daban el menor resultado y las lágrimas de impotencia caían de los ojos de Ash sintiendo en sus mejillas las de Misty que, seguramente, eran derramadas también en su sueño...

-Despierta por favor, Misty... No me hagas esto... – 

            Los pataleos y temblor se detuvieron y una fuerte bocanada de aire fue aspirada por Misty mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al entrenador, quien al sentir la respiración agitada de ella en su cuello sintió un escalofrío placentero recorrer su espalda y suspirando aliviado la abrazó con mayor fuerza...

-Misty... – Murmuró en un tono en el cual mezclaba el alivio y la felicidad de pensar que se había recuperado de ese extraño episodio sumado al cariño que le tenía. Pero no por mucho duró aquello, ya que los verde azulados ojos de la chica pelirroja se abrieron y al verse abrazada a Ash lo empujó con furia lejos de ella.

            Ash cayó de la cama al suelo sorprendido por el cambio de situación y sus ojos aún fijados en los de ella se ensanchaban asustados al ver como el verde brillo se desplazaba una vez más por el frío azul hielo que lo miraban con ira...

_-No vuelvas a acercarte... –_

_-Misty... yo solo... –_

Dos enfermeras llegaron a la habitación con el doctor detrás de ellas...

-Despertaste, Misty. – Sonrió una de las enfermeras. - ¿Cómo te sientes?- Misty solo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Me alegro que ya estés bien. – Respondió la misma enfermera. Después giró hacia el chico que comenzaba a levantarse con una confundida expresión en su rostro -¿Tú presionaste el comunicador?-

-Sí...—

-¿Qué pasó? –

            Ash miró a su amiga, quien sentada en la cama parecía que nada había pasado. Respiraba con normalidad y, pese a su estado, sonreía. En sus ojos estaba una vez más el tono verdoso que desaparecía cada vez que lo miraba. El doctor y las enfermeras lo miraban esperando su respuesta, pero el entrenador estaba demasiado confundido para hablar...

_-¿Será que en realidad no pasó nada de eso?... ¿Pude imaginarlo todo?...- _Levantó la mirada a los profesionales –Había dejado de respirara. – Respondió al fin - ... Y después comenzó a temblar y yo... –

-Su ritmo respiratorio es normal, teniendo en cuenta el incidente .- Aseguró el doctor mientras revisaba a Misty con su estetoscopio.

-Ella parecía tener una pesadilla.-

-¿Cómo anoche? – Preguntó el médico girando hacia su paciente, quien asintió con la cabeza. El doctor suspiró –Tendremos que hacer los estudios otra vez .-

-¿Porqué?-

-En ninguno de ellos hay anomalías que justifiquen estos cuadros. Si los próximos resultados son los mismos... tendremos que derivarla a psicología.-

-¿Psicología?

-Es posible que sus síntomas sean psicosomáticos o al menos casi todos...-

            Cuando el médico giró hacia Misty al decir lo último ella pasó su mano izquierda sobre su garganta y él negó débilmente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ketchu8m al ver como Misty bajaba la cabeza tristemente con la respuesta del médico.

-La fuerte marea y el frío del mar aparentemente no ha afectado como se espera al cuerpo de Misty. –

.¿Pero...?-

-Me temo que sus cuerdas vocales sí fueron afectadas. Es posible que no vuelva a hablar.-

Continuará...

AM


	5. Por Escrito

Sin Palabras –Por Escrito- 

*AMBER MIST

_-Me está mirando...... sabe que tiene la culpa de todo esto....... si no fuera por él yo no estaría en esta... condición. –_

            Misty continuaba con su mirada fría sobre Ash, disfrutando por dentro verlo tan miserable por la culpa, pero muy dentro de ella se sentía triste de verlo así, con los ojos acuosos de lágrimas y las ojeras que delataban el escaso descanso que tuvo durante la noche. Aún así ella no permitiría que el perdón llegara tan pronto, no después de lo que él le hizo...

-_Cuánto quisiera gritarte ahora, Ketchum. Debes estar muy feliz por dentro de no poder oírme... -_

            El doctor se acercó a Ash un poco preocupado y puso su mano sobre el hombro del entrenador...

-¿Ash? –

            El aludido levantó la cabeza con la mirada distante, era evidente que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado...

-¿Sí...?- 

-¿Te sientes bien?... Estás pálido. –

-E-Estoy Bien... –

-Quizás debas descansar mientras le realizamos los nuevos estudios a Misty... –

            Ash asintió con la cabeza sin apartar su cansada y apenada vista de la chica en la cama...

_-Lo siento... –_

_-Vete de una buena vez, Ketchum. –_

-Antes que vayan al centro pokemon, tanto tú como Brock búsquenme. Hay algo que debo hablar con ustedes. –

-De acuerdo. –

            Una vez que el chico se marchó, Misty comenzó a relajarse un poco más. Verlo allí le causaba emociones enfrentadas, de las cuales el desprecio ganaba respaldado por el recuerdo de lo ocurrido y el hecho que nada de lo que sentí o pensaba podía decirlo, aunque, aparentemente, Ash comprendía perfectamente todo lo que quería transmitirle con solo mirarla a los ojos, lo cual la alteraba aún más...

-Misty – El doctor llamó la completa atención de su paciente, logrando que al fin desapareciera todo rastro azul de sus ojos. – Contigo también debo hablar antes de comenzar con los nuevos estudios. –

            Misty lo miró con tristeza tomándose la garganta con su mano derecha, recordándole que por más que quisiera, ella no podía hablar...

-No te preocupes por eso. - Sonrió el doctor y sacando de su carpeta algunos papeles le extendió el resto a ella. –Encontré esta vieja carpeta en el consultorio. Podrás escribir respuestas cortas aquí, así todos podremos entenderte. –

            La entrenadora miró los papeles algo insegura de su nuevo modo de comunicación...

-Ah, cierto! – Exclamó el médico y comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos, para al fin sacar de uno de ellos una lapicera negra. Al ver la cara desconforme de la chica el doctor preguntó con expresión confundida. -¿Qué pasa?-

-"Todo por escrito" – Respondió escribiendo en la primera hoja.

-Solo algunas preguntas y respuestas. El resto puedes responderlo con señas, ¿De acuerdo?- Al recibir el asentimiento por su parte, el médico se acomodó en una silla junto a Misty y miró a las enfermeras...

-Misty estará lista para sus estudios en media hora. –

-De acuerdo, doctor. – Contestó una de ellas. –Nos aseguraremos de preparar todo. –

            Una vez que las enfermeras se retiraron, el doctor pudo dedicar su atención a su paciente...

-Muy bien, Misty. Primero debo saber si recuerdas lo que te ocurrió –

            Misty asintió segura con la cabeza...

-Escríbeme lo que recuerdas. –

            Dudó unos instantes mientras pensaba la mejor y más corta forma de escribirlo. Subió sus rodillas para apoyar la carpeta con las hojas y escribió una vez que pensó la frase que definía todo lo pasado...

-"Ash me empujó al mar" –

-¿Te empujó?- Preguntó el doctor sorprendido recibiendo de ella el simple asentimiento –Eso no es lo que tus amigos dicen, Misty ¿Estás segura? – Ella volvió a asentir con seguridad demostrando en su expresión seria que su frase era la única verdad. Miró hacia la puerta al recordar que cada vez que despertaba tenía a Ash frente a ella. Acomodó la carpeta una vez más y escribió...

-"Aléjelo de mi" –

            El médico se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla y se sostuvo la frente con la mano, buscando respuestas para las inesperadas frases. Sin mirar a su paciente preguntó...

-¿Porqué?-

-_¿Cómo Porqué?... es obvio... –_

            Volvió a acomodar la carpeta exasperada por tanta pregunta absurda y escribió con furia...

-"POR ÉL ESTOY AQUÍ. NO QUIERO VERLO" –

-Si es cierto lo que dices, Misty... tendremos que buscar a la Oficial Jenny. –

            Ella solo se encogió de hombros, intentando convérsense a sí misma que cualquier cosa que le suceda a Ash no le importaba en lo más mínimo, aunque podía ver en el tono y mirada del médico que la policía no intervendría en esto, pues el doctor no le cría su versión de lo ocurrido...

-Haré lo que esté en nuestras manos para que Ash no entre a tu habitación, pero... si los nuevos muestran los mismos resultados que los anteriores no habrá nada que te retenga en el hospital ¿Comprendes? –

            Ella asintió y con una preocupada expresión señaló su garganta...

-Te diré que hacer cuando obtenga los resultados, Misty –

***

            Durante el resto de la mañana y tarde, Misty volvió a hacerse los distintos estudios, quedando agotada de tanto "paseo" por el hospital. Llegado el anochecer, ella solo quería acostarse una vez más para recuperar toda su energía.

            El médico entro a la habitación con la carpeta en la cual estaban los resultados de los estudios. La la sonriente expresión del médico le brindaba a su paciente la esperanza de que todos los resultados fueran los esperados...

-¿Quieres que vengan tus amigos también? – Misty negó con la cabeza ansiosa de escuchar las noticias –Esta vez fue mucho más rápido determinar los resultados pues... son los mismos que los anteriores. No hay nada más que te retenga aquí... –

Continuará...

AM


	6. Mar de Contradicciones

Sin Palabras 6.

*AMBER MIST

            Ash y Brock esperaban la llegada del médico en el consultorio indicado por una de las enfermeras. El criador miró de reojo al chico sintiendo lástima por la, cada vez, más apariencia que la culpa transformaba. Se había agarrado tantas veces la cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente los fríos ojos de Misty, que lo acusaban constantemente por su pérdida de voz, que su negro cabello estaba más desordenado que lo habitual y por el movimiento constante le causaba un aspecto sucio, por más que no lo estaba. Sus ojos eran totalmente rojos por cansancio y por el ardor del llanto. A los costados de estos y por sus mejillas podía verse el rastro de las lágrimas derramadas durante el día, las cuales el entrenador no se molestó en limpiar. Estaba agotado, habían estado en el hospital todo el día y (omitiendo sus visitas a la habitación de Misty) cada vez que debía sentarse su cuerpo caía en el asiento deslizando las tensiones estirando sus piernas abiertas, dejando caer los brazos a los lados con su cabeza sobre su pecho mirando fijo al suelo...

_-No creí que Misty guardara tanto odio. –_ Pensó Brock viendo los efectos de la situación en Ash -_... O que Ash la quisiera tanto...-_

            El doctor entró en el consultorio con la carpeta de los estudios de Misty. Los dos amigos de la paciente siguieron con la mirada cada movimiento del médico, ansiosos de saber los resultados. Se sentó frente ambos chicos y apoyó sus manos sobre la carpeta que dejó sobre el escritorio.

-La razón por la cual los hice esperarme no era solo por los resultados de los estudios. – Comenzó con seriedad atrayendo la completa atención de los chicos. –Debes hablar con Misty después. Te daré la autorización para que excedas el tiempo de visita. –

            Ash se acomodó en su silla sin apartar la mirada del médico, quien parecía que solo hablaba con Brock.

-¿Sobre qué debemos hablarle? –

-Sobre El Incidente... –

-¿No lo recuerda? –Preguntó Ash preocupado.

-Sí lo recuerda... pero... no creo que ella quiera hablarlo contigo... –

-¿Porqué no? –

-Pidió que no te dejáramos pasar... –

-NO! Tengo que...-

-Es la voluntad del paciente, Ash. –

-No es cierto. – Protestó el entrenador golpeando el escritorio. –Misty no puede hablar. –

-No puede hablar, pero sí escribir. – Replicó el médico. 

-Doctor. – Intervino Brock viendo la desesperación en su amigo –Ash y Misty discutieron antes del accidente, pero... ¿No cree que ella está exagerando? –

-Si no supiera el modo en que Misty entiende la situación, estaría de acuerdo contigo, Brock. –

-¿Cómo ella entiende la situación? ¿Qué significa eso? – El doctor miró a Ash con lástima...

-Misty dice que tú... la empujaste... –

-¿QUÉ? –

-Ash sería incapaz de algo así. –

-Lo sé... pero Misty está convencida que fue de esa forma. –

            Ash golpeó el escritorio enfadado poniéndose de pie...

-YO NO LE HICE NADA! –

-Cálmate, Ash. –

-NO VOY A CALMARME. –

            Marchó con furiosos pasos largos hacia la puerta y la abrió con violencia...

-¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó el criador poniéndose de pie también.

-Debo hablarle. – Respondió en tono vehemente.

-No, espera! – El médico también se levantó de su asiento sobresaltado, pero Ash ya se había ido.

            Brock corrió tras su amigo y lo detuvo en medio del pasillo sujetándolo del brazo tratando de llevarlo devuelta al consultorio, pero el entrenador, sin ser notoriamente un niño, se soltó con facilidad con evidente furia y reanudó su marcha hacia la habitación de Misty. El criador solo optó por la opción y volvió a avanzar hacia el lado de su compañero...

-¿Qué piensas decirle? –

-Tiene que saber que yo no le he hecho nada. –

-¿Así de furioso? –

            Ash no respondió y continuó avanzando teniendo solo un corto pasillo hasta la habitación...

-¿No crees que tuvo suficiente susto con el furioso mar? – Intentó Brock tratando de razonar. La mirada de Ketchum, que hasta el momento estaba cegada por la furia de la falsa acusación, se suavizó mostrando una vez más la culpa y la angustia al recordar la expresión llena de sorpresa y miedo de Misty segundos antes de caer del barco...

-Sí, pero... – Protestó Ash tendiendo aún intención de acabar su trayecto hacia la habitación.

-Ven. – Brock le hizo un gesto con su mano mientras giraba hacia el consultorio –El doctor aún tiene cosas por decirnos. –

-Sí, de acuerdo . Ash no estaba del todo convencido de la decisión, pero aceptaba darle a Misty el tiempo que precise para darse cuenta de la verdad, confiado que Brock aclare la situación cuando hablen más tarde.

            En la habitación, Misty había oidito dormirse atrapada por el cansancio de las actividades del día...

_            Se encontraba en medio del lugar donde todo su problema de incomunicación comenzó. Flotaba en las profundidades del mar, solo que en esta ocasión este se encontraba calmo, falto de la violencia que le causó su pérdida de voz. El agua jugaba con la corriente relajando a la entrenadora, quien se distendía cada vez más recordando porque amaba tanto ese elemento. Pero cuando confiada cerró los ojos disfrutando del escenario, un remolino se formó frente a ella, solo que pese a su velocidad  no tenía la fuerza aparente para jalar a Misty a su centro, el agua simplemente giraba impidiéndole ver del otro lado de la masa acuática. Al disiparse el remolino y una vez que el ambiente marino volvió a su estado inicial, Misty pudo distinguir una figura en lugar del torbellino, una chica idéntica a ella que la única diferencia que poseía con la entrenadora era la mirada fría como el hielo repleta de odio y rechazo..._

_-Tenemos que tomar una decisión. – Proclamó la figura con voz autoritaria que resonó en toda la profundidad acuática sin ser afectada por el elemento. La entrenadora asintió consciente de la referencia._

_-Estarás de acuerdo que lo mejor será que nos quedemos. – Misty la miró sorprendida y negó con la cabeza como si la figura estuviera diciendo alguna incoherencia. _

_-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que nos hizo? – Preguntó hostilmente arqueando una ceja. La entrenadora bajó la cabeza apenada y negó una vez más. –Entonces no te entiendo. –_

_            Hubo un largo silencio hasta que la figura sonrió de forma extraña..._

_-De acuerdo, iremos con ellos. Así, tal vez, te des cuenta... –_

Continuará.

*AM


	7. De vuelta al camino

Sin Palabras 7 

*AMBER MIST

Brock dormía en la habitación y todos los pokémon dañados por el accidente estaban curados. Togepi continuaba siendo cuidado por Pikachu, pero a partir de esa noche, ya era  capaz de estar en la habitación con los demás.

Ash... solo se sentaba en la recepción del Centro Pokémon, tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sus ojos, faltos de brillo y cordura se fijaban en la nada mientras su mente divagaba en recuerdos modificados por el stress de lo vivido en los últimos días. Su aspecto había empeorado, tanto que parecía irreconocible y hasta con algunos años más...

Vio a los tres pokémon con la entrenadora emerger del mar. Agotados por el ejercicio de luchar contra la corriente de la violenta marea. Corrió hacia ellos viendo a Staryu, Politoed y Totodile caer rendidos en la arena, mientras Misty permanecía inmóvil boca abajo. Ash se arrodilló a su lado y lentamente la movió hasta que quedara boca arriba, ella comenzó a  toser haciendo que el agua que había tragado empezara a salir por su boca. Él trataba de pensar que hacer, pero solo podía verla, esperando que abriera los ojos.

Misty se llevó ambas manos a la garganta, aún sin despertar. El entrenador, asustado por la acción, solo pudo reaccionar a tratar de apartar l presión que ella hacía sobre su propia garganta. Cuando puso sus manos sobre las de ella para sacarlas, Misty abrió los ojos...

Al despertar, Brock se levantó de inmediato, recordando que debía ir al hospital para "Hablar" con Misty, ya que la noche anterior no había podido hacerlo. Se dirigió hacia la recepción encontrando a Ash sentado en uno de los asientos con ese aspecto deplorable en el que caía cada vez más...

-Buenos días, Ash. – Él no respondió. Continuaba con la mirada vacía clavada en el suelo, sin moverse y sin notar la presencia de su amigo. – Voy a Hospital. Hoy le darán el alta a Misty. – Asintió sin mirarlo y no se movió más...

***

            Despertó perturbada y confundida, pero a la vez convencida de su decisión y dispuesta a continuar con su actitud sin dejarse intimidar por el miedo de 'la presencia' Brock entró a la habitación con una nerviosa sonrisa que se alivió al ver a su amiga respondiéndole con una genuina.

-Hola, Misty. – Al saludo ella solo respondió asintiendo. Tomó su carpeta y lapicera que reposaban sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama, sabiendo que la llegada del criador tan temprano se debía a que tenían que "Conversar" ...

-El doctor dijo que hoy  ya puedes marcharte del hospital. – Comenzó él tratando de recordar como sería exactamente que debía decir las cosas, pues había gastado bastante tiempo pensando en la forma de convencerla a seguir el camino con ellos. –Y que... para poder proceder con tu tratamiento tienes dos opciones. – Brock volvió a tomarse una pausa para continuar con el planteo de las opciones notando que Misty tomaba con comicidad el asunto mientras escribía en su carpeta...

"No tienes que estar nervioso"

            Él sonrió tímidamente y olvidó todo su ensayado discurso que no le estaba sirviendo de nada...

-Es que... yo sé lo difícil que será para ti continuar el viaje con nosotros, Misty. Pero..... es muy importante que vengas, no solo porque puedes seguir evolucionando como entrenadora, sino que no te encontrarás sola siguiendo un tratamiento y... – Bajó la mirada sabiendo que Misty no querría escuchar lo siguiente, pero debía decirlo – Ash está tomando esto muy mal... ti tienes un concepto muy distinto a lo que ocurrió. -  Misty frunció e ceño y levantando su mano obligó a Brock a detenerse. Escribió en su carpeta rápidamente, obviamente alterada por lo escuchado...

"¿Estás diciendo que yo lo inventé?" 

-No, no. Es solo que... es probable que el shock del accidente haya distorsionado lo ocurrido. –

"¿Qué puede asegurarlo?"

-Ash nunca te haría daño. –

"Si así fuera ya no estaría en este lugar"

-¿Eso significa que te quedarás en este pueblo? –

"No. Iré con ustedes."

-Pero... creí que no querías ver a Ash. –

            Misty apartó su carpeta ahorrándose cualquier comentario y miró a Brock con una irónica sonrisa. El criador se asustó al notar el brillo azul frío que cruzó por los ojos de la chica mientas permanecía sonriente...

***

-No puedo dejar que me vea así. -  Fue el único pensamiento en días que lo hizo reaccionar de su apariencia. Con dificultad por el agotamiento se levantó de su lugar y caminó arrastrando los pies hacia el baño. Se miró al espejo notando  el desmejoramiento de su rostro  pudiendo sentir lástima por sí mismo, lo cual no le ayudaba a mejorar su aspecto. Se mojó la cara varias veces tratando de "lavar" el cansancio. Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello ordenándolo un poco más. Acomodó su ropa, que debido a la mala posición en la que había permanecido se torcía de lado. Volvió a mirarse, encontrándose un poco mejor...

-¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerla que yo no le hice nada? – Se preguntó examinándose en el espejo –Es posible que no quiera escucharme...... que me ignore...... o que me mire de esa manera...... ¿Qué puedo hacer?... -  Se miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño mostrando aquella determinación que lo caracteriza –Que me escuche no es mi prioridad. – Anunció  a la imagen frente a él y por primera vez sonrió.

-Haré lo que sea para que se quede con nosotros. –

            Sintió las puertas del Centro Pokémon abrirse y la conocida voz de Brock  resonar en la recepción...

-Traeré tus pokémon, estarán felices de verte. –

            Abrió la puerta entusiasmado y salió del baño a torpes tropezones ansioso de ver a Misty fuera del hospital. Llegó a la recepción sonriendo como un tonto encontrando a su amiga sentada en el mismo lugar en el que había estado divagando toda la noche. Se acercó jugando nervioso con sus dedos, esperando que la charla con Brock le hubiera abierto alguna puerta, pero cundo ella volteó a verlo, una vez más  desapareció la calidez reemplazada por el frío.

Continuará...

AM


	8. Guardian

Sin Palabras 8 

*AMBER MIST          

            El sol del mediodía se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles. Los tres viajeros se alejaban de la última ciudad en completo silencio que ya llevaba tres horas de reinado. Brock  leía por décima vez las instrucciones del médico sobre el tratamiento de Misty ya que el doctor se encargó de derivarle esa responsabilidad al mayor del grupo. Misty caminaba a la derecha de Ash, como si no hubiera pasado nada, jugando con su Togepi con una gran sonrisa, disfrutando del paisaje. Por último Ash había cambiado su actitud de "Victima" en la cual había caído por la culpa, suplantándola por una seria expresión oscura, caminando erguido con la vista al frente, aunque en variados ocasiones miraba de reojo a su derecha vigilando a su compañera, asegurándose que su animo no decayera, que no sufriera cuadros como el que presenció en el hospital, que no pareciera ninguna secuela de la caída al mar, cuidando cada detalle de ella lo más disimulado que podía ser.

            La entrenadora fingía no ver la actitud de Ketchum mientras continuaba su alegre y despreocupada marcha. Se sentía ofendida por no poder seguir viéndolo destrozado como (una parte de) ella suponía que merecía estar. Desde que se vieron en el Centro Pokémon que Ash adoptó esa postura seria, que "Esa Parte" de Misty interpretaba que se debía a la salida del hospital de la Entrenadora, de quien se quería deshacer y no pudo lograrlo.

            Cuando comenzaron una vez más el camino, Misty pensó que lo más seguro para ella sería refugiarse a un lado de Brock y alejarse de Ash lo más que podía, pero sabía que lo mejor era vigilarlo ella misma y cuidarse de cada paso de "Su Agresor"...

            Brock volvió a guardar la receta sintiendo una vez más la vigilancia de Ash sobre sí, quien se aseguraba que el criador guardara en un lugar seguro el tratamiento. Él lo ignoró mirando hacia el cielo, se giró a sus compañeros apuntando con su dedo índice hacia arriba...

-Ya es mediodía. ¿Almorzamos? –

-De acuerdo. – Respondió secamente Ash y Misty asintió. Los tres se apartaron del camino buscando un lugar apropiado para comer.

            Mientras Brock preparaba el almuerzo, Misty se sentó sobre un tronco de árbol caído, Ash se acomodó en el suelo frente a ella mirándola fijamente, ella levantó la mirada encontrando la de él. Tomó su carpeta de su mochila usando una carilla entera para escribir con enormes letras...

"DEJA DE MIRARME"

            Ash negó con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión ni de acción, aún fijando su atención en su acompañante. Misty hizo una pelota con su papel y se la tiró a la cara levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia Brock.

***

            Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo se sentaron alrededor de este mientras Brock lo servía. El silencio continuaba predominando en el grupo hasta que el mayor del mismo recordó algo. Tomó su mochila y sacó del bolsillo de esta un silbato. Sus dos compañeros lo miraron confundidos al ver la sonrisa orgullosa que exhibía al mostrarles el objeto.

-Esta fue idea de la Enfermera Joy.- Comentó al tiempo que un pronunciado sonrojo cruzó su rostro –Te ayudará a entrenar a tus pokémon sin que necesites hablarles. Mientras dure tu tratamiento los pokémon no perderán ejercitación. – La cara de inseguridad de Misty al tomar el silbato acabó con el orgullo de Brock, que la miró preocupado de no haber podido ayudar -¿Qué sucede? –

            Misty estaba a punto de tomar su carpeta y escribirle una respuesta a Brock que pudiera justificar su expresión  y a la vez agradecerle por el gesto.

-No sabes como ayudará eso, ¿Verdad? – Por primera vez la expresión hacia Ash de parte de Misty no estaba teñida de odio y rechazo, sino de pura sorpresa por el acierto. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza y él le sonrió cálidamente girándose hacia Brock –Aún así te agradece por haberlo traído.-

-De-nada – Respondió el criador tan sorprendido como Misty por la interpretación de Ash.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. – Continúo Ash volteando una vez más hacia la entrenadora. –Puedo ayudarte. Tú solo debes hacer el sonido y un gesto, así sabré que ataques indicarles a tus pokémon, después ellos podrán interpretar ese mismo sonido como orden. –

            El entrenador abandonó una vez más su última postura que había escogido para dirigirse a ella, pues había sido Misty en primer lugar quien parecía haber cambiado de idea, pero la desconfianza volvía a sus ojos mientras se desvanecían los últimos rastros de sorpresa. La seriedad y determinación no llevaría a Ash a ningún resultado esta vez, por tanto solo le quedaba una posibilidad...

_-Por favor..... solo una oportunidad... –_

            Brock miraba la escena con desconfianza, sobre todo al ver a Misty asentir con aquella sonrisa...

 Los dos chicos se alejaron del pequeño campamento hasta llegar a un lago. Misty dejó salir a sus pokémon y miró a Ash esperando que él les explicara como se efectuaría el entrenamiento...

-Ellos algo saben de lo sucedido, Misty. Pero hay que ponerlos al tanto de la forma en que entrenarán de ahora en adelante. – Ella lo miró exasperada y él respondió con una avergonzada sonrisa –Lo siento. Es obvio que tú ya lo sabes. Escuchen, a partir de ahora Misty les indicará con un sonido de silbato cada ataque de deben realizar, por hoy solo les diré cuál ataque identificarán con cada sonido.- Volvió a mirar a Misty sonriendo -¿Comenzamos? –

            Como primer movimiento, Misty levantó su dedo índice hacia el cielo haciendo con el silbato un largo sonido agudo. Ash asintió con su cabeza mirando a los pokémon.

-Chorro de Agua. – 

            Politoed, Corsola y Staryu obedecieron a la orden de Ash disparando sus chorros de agua hacia el otro lado del lago. Misty sonrió de ver el resultado del entrenamiento y apuntó esta vez hacia el frente con un corto sonido del silbato.

-Embestida. – 

            Una vez más los tres hicieron lo indicado dirigiendo su ataque a la nada.

-Está funcionando. Ahora tendríamos que ver si lo hacen solo con el silbato. – Misty se giró hacia él con una maliciosa sonrisa. 

Ash dio un paso hacia atrás asustado de su expresión viendo como la entrenadora levantaba su mano mientras con el silbato producía un largo sonido. Los tres pokémon se miraron entre ellos inseguros, pero obedecieron a su entrenadora lanzando sus chorros de agua simultáneamente hacia Ash, lo que hizo que cayera hacia atrás. Misty continuaba con su mirada fija en él, con los ojos brillosos y azules. Una vez más levantó su mano, hacia el frente y tocó con el silbato un corto sonido que  Politoed, Staryu y Corsola interpretaron como una embestida hacia el entrenador.

Él cayó al lago después del impacto de los tres pokémon y Misty solo se quedó en la orilla mirando como Ash aún permanecía bajo el agua, sin dejar de sonreír...

_-Te dije... que me dejaras en paz, Ketchum. -_

CONTINUARÁ.

AM

***

Hola a todos! 

            Agradezco a todos sus review que ayudan a continuar la historia, a la cual le quedan ya pocos capítulos (Entre tres y cuatro) y las sugerencias que me han llegado, algunas sí las pude cumplir en este, pero lamentablemente no puedo extenderme más en los capítulos. De todas formas espero que les haya gustado.

AMBER.


	9. Magnetismo

Sin Palabras 9

*AMBER MIST

            Después de acariciar a sus tres pokémon felicitándolos por su obediencia, la entrenadora emprendió camino de vuelta hacia el campamento, cada paso avanzado significaba una batalla más perdida de su arrepentimiento. Sus pasos eran inseguros, ya que gran parte de ella deseaba volver al lago y asegurarse que Ash estuviera bien, fuera del agua, pero aquello que la había obligado a forzar a sus pokémon a empujarlo al agua le exigía continuar su camino hacia el campamento intentando influenciar sobre su conciencia arrepentido que sus acciones fueron justas y correctas, que Ketchum merecía el escarmiento... y también uno peor al dado.

            Se sujetaba la cabeza rogando que alguna de las contradictorias emociones ganara el enfrentamiento y que ambas voces portadoras de sus sentimientos pudiera predominar y así dejar su confundida mente en paz.

***

            Al salir a la superficie, nadó con dificultad hasta la orilla donde reptó hasta sacar su cuerpo por completo del agua. Quedó boca abajo en la tierra y lentamente tratando de amortiguar el dolor en su zona abdominal, donde fue el mayor impacto de los tres pokémon, comenzó a voltear de posición hasta quedar mirando el cielo. Tomó su abdomen con ambas manos respirando profundamente intercalando adoloridos gemidos.

            Manteniéndose en esa posición esperó hasta que el dolor se calmara o, al menos. Pudiera acostumbrarse a él. De alguna manera incomprensible pensaba en la forma de cubrir a Misty para que Brock no descubriera lo sucedido. Sabía que debía enfadarse con ella y abandonar toda campaña de cuidados que había planificado para el tratamiento, sabía que por lo ocurrido debía dejarla de lado y evitar preocuparse por su destino, pero simplemente no podía, realmente quería protegerse de Misty, pero dentro de él algo demasiado fuerte continuaba priorizándola antes que su propia seguridad física y mental.

            Cuando el dolor cesó, el entrenador se levantó aún sosteniéndose su abdomen y caminando lentamente volvió al campamento con un encubrimiento razonable para Brock que justificara que estuviera mojado de cabeza a pies, que tuvieran que quedarse ene se ligar, pues caminar le costaba y también explicara el porque de todo aquel barro que cubría su ropa. Al llegar al campamento su primera acción fue mirar a Misty, quien parecía tener una especie de debate con ella misma, mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo y retorcía en sus manos la lapicera. Brock se encontraba alejado de ella guardando la vajilla del almuerzo.

            El criador levantó la mirada viendo llegar a Ash en esas deplorables condiciones…

-¿Qué pasó contigo? –

-Un accidente. – Respondió secamente mientras se sentaba en el suelo esforzándose al máximo para evitar cualquier mueca de dolor que pudiera surgir al tener que movilizar de ese modo su zona abdominal.

-¿Qué accidente? – Misty levantó la vista, por primera vez desde que el entrenador llegó confundida por la respuesta de Ash.

-Caí al río. –

-¿Porqué no lo esperaste, Misty? – Ella no tenía idea de que responder, pero de igual forma tomó su carpeta. Por su parte, Ash tenía pensadas las respuestas y se adelantó a cualquier palabra que Misty quisiera escribir.

-Yo le dije que viniera. Caí después que ella se marchó.-

            Por más que las intenciones del entrenador eran nobles, Misty no pudo evitar desconfiar de su actitud, pues el único efecto que "La Mentira" de Ash tenía en ella era sumarle más culpa a su ya aturdida mente que no sabía si arrepentirse o continuar con su hostil actitud.

-Creo que lastimé mi pie al caer – Comentó el entrenador masajeándose el tobillo con una genuina mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo del estómago al acercarse al pie -¿Podríamos quedarnos en esta zona por hoy? –

-¿Quieres que vea tu tobillo, Ash? Creo que tengo algo para... –

-No es necesario! – Interrumpió con una agradecida sonrisa –Solo necesitará reposo. –

-Por mi no habrá problemas. – Brock miró a Misty en busca de una respuesta y ella negó con su cabeza indicando que tampoco los tenía.

***

            El pedido de Ash para quedarse un día en aquel lugar favoreció a los tres viajeros que debían adaptarse a la nueva condición de Misty. El criador permaneció gran parte de la tarde estudiando el tratamiento a seguir teniendo presente todo el tiempo las palabras del doctor antes que salieran del  hospital esa mañana, palabras que preocupaban a Brock y que lo obligaban a estar pendiente de Misty antes que su extraña actitud pudiera causar daño a Ash o a ella misma, siendo totalmente ignorante de lo ocurrido en el lago.

            Ash se encontraba en el suelo ocupado con sus deberes de entrenador, limpiaba las pokébolas teniendo parte de su atención enfocada en su labor, otra en Pikachu y Togepi y, por otro lado, continuaba con su trabajo de "Guardián" cuidando a Misty.

            La entrenadora intentaba omitir la molesta voz que le reprochaba su "Debilidad" con Ash exigiéndole que dejara de comportarse como si fuera culpable de algo...

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarlo? – Reprochaba desesperada la rencorosa voz, haciendo eco en su cabeza.

_-No debí hacer eso... – Respondió con tristeza en un leve murmullo._

_-No, no debiste. Sabías que los pokémon tendrían cuidado y no le harían nada. Tenías que tirarlo tú misma al agua. – _

_-No puedo hacer eso! NO MERECE ALGO ASÍ! –_

_-¿No? Te diría que te escucharas, pero no puedes hablar, ¿Recuerdas porqué?-_

_-Sí... –_

_-Entonces... –_

_-No estoy segura que él me haya empujado. – Interrumpió la voz arrepentida. – Ash nunca haría algo así... –_

_-Eres una tonta. –_

            Misty se estremeció escuchando tal rechazo de sí misma. Abrazándose continúo con el debate de emociones...

-Observa como actúas. Igual que él. – Comenzó con desprecio – Mirándolo con culpa, arrepintiéndote, esperando que te perdone. Tú sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, él también. –

            Ash levantó la cabeza, seguro de haber escuchado un sonido desde Misty, la miró notando que ya no lucía tan confundida, había vuelto a ser como se comportaba esos últimos días, fría, distante.

***

            Llegada la noche los tres entrenadores cansados por la agotadora jornada decidieron acostarse temprano, pero Ash adolorido por su 'Accidente' se levantó a la luz de la medianoche. Caminó hacia el lago en donde había 'caído'. Se arrodilló a sus orillas y lenta y cuidadosamente se quitó su remera a cual mojó en las frías aguas para calmar con aquella frescura el dolor de su herida.

            Volteó asustado al escuchar a alguien aproximarse viendo a Misty ser la emisora de los sonidos. Temerosa retrocedió a un lado, temiendo que su debilidad física y emocional pudieran permitirle una vez más a ella provocarle algún otro daño, pero Misty no parecía tener ninguna intención hostil hacia él. Permaneció avanzando directamente a Ash con su mirada fija en la herida que ella con sus órdenes había provocado: una extensa mancha morada en el abdomen con pronunciadas marcar rojas circulares producto de los cuernos de Corsola.

            Sin saber porque permitía aquello, Ash accedió al avance y se quedó quieto en su lugar dejando que ella se aproximara la distancia que deseara. La fría mano de Misty se posó en su herida haciendo que el herido retrocediera un paso por el dolor del contacto sobre su zona afectada y por otra razón en la que no deseaba pensar.

            Misty levantó la mirada a los ojos del entrenador mostrando su arrepentimiento por su acción. Ash se encontró perdido en su expresión, olvidando el dolor que le había provocado, consintió eliminar todas sus defensas, permitiendo una vez más el contacto de las manos de la agresora en su herida.

            Por su parte, la entrenadora no podía pensar en nada de la cantidad de ordenes que su mente gritaba. Sus acciones eran motivadas desde una extraña fuerza de su interior que se empeñaba en estar cada vez más cerca del entrenador. Con delicadeza y sin apartar sus ojos de la mirada del herido, Misty tomó la remera en sus manos para proseguir con lo que él había empezado. Viendo la expresión de dolor de la acción, apartó la remera una vez más preocupada por el posible daño.

            Ash no podía dejar de mirarla con sorpresa, todo indicaba que lo único que ella quería ella ayudarlo y reparar su error. La luz de la luna sobre ellos dejaba ver una clara imagen de ambos, lo cual permitía que pudieran leerse las miradas como si estuvieran hablando y en aquel verdoso color que predominaba en los ojos de Misty él no podía encontrar más que la ternura que siempre había estado presente en ellos. Confiado de su interpretación acercó su mano temblorosa a la de ella que aún tenía la remera y volvió a colocarla sobre la herida, en un intento de decirle Sin Palabras que aceptaba su silenciosa disculpa y volvía a depositar en sus manos su confianza.

            Continúo con el procedimiento sintiéndose a gusto de ser quien lo ayudara, omitiendo que fue ella quien causó las heridas. Sentía que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos estaban haciendo lo debido, dejar los miedos y las dudas a un lado y permitirse estar juntos como ellos querían desde niños. Pero cuando recordó la causa de la herida, Misty no pudo retener las lágrimas. Apartándose un poco más del entrenador, miró hacia el suelo donde las gotas de tristeza caían.

            Ash dudó unos instantes antes de tomar cualquier acción, la inestabilidad de la ella podría llevarlo al agua nuevamente, pero la expresión en el rostro de la entrenadora notaba su arrepentimiento una vez más. Temeroso que la acción pudiera molestarla, él extendió su mano temblorosamente ocupando  con ella la mejilla derecha de Misty...

-No llores, Misty – Susurró con una sonrisa que evidenciaba sus (ya-no-tan) ocultos sentimientos hacia ella.

            Cuando miró hacia arriba a los ojos de él,  Ash pensó que se vería bajo el lago una vez más, pues la sintió impulsarse hacia delante, solo que en esta ocasión el impacto no fue dirigido en pos de una agresión, sino en un brazo al que l joven correspondió sorprendido...

Continuará.

AM 

***

Ha sido un largo capítulo en comparación a los anteriores y al fin algo de romance en la historia. Queda tan solo un capítulo más para finalizar el fic.

Gracias a todos por los review.

AMBER.


	10. Por Amor

Sin Palabras 10

*AMBER MIST

            Brock fue el primero en levantarse por la mañana. Al salir de su bolsa de dormir y antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno, observó a sus dos compañeros en las respectivas bolsas. Algo llamó la atención del criador en Ash, como es costumbre del entrenador dormía con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la bolsa. Su remera levantada dejaba ver bajo esta una mancha morada. Pensando que probablemente haya confundido un moretón con alguna sombra giró para comenzar a hacer el desayuno _–Pero... ¿Si no lo es? –_

            Volvió a acercarse a Ash mirándolo detenidamente. Con cuidado y despacio levantó más la remera revelando la enorme herida.

_-¿Cómo demonios se hizo eso?..._ – Levantó la mirada casi por instinto a la sonriente entrenadora que continuaba durmiendo abrazada a su Togepi _–Misty... –_

            Rascándose la cabeza caminó en círculos alrededor del campamento, Ash no parecía preocupado con esa sonrisa con la que dormía, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas había algo porque preocuparse  y que no encontraba solución.

***

            Al despertar, Ash comenzó a estirarse, pero al instante se arrepintió de aquello al sentir el dolor en su abdomen una vez más.

_-UGH! Olvidé aquello... –_ Lentamente se levantó con una mueca de dolor. Miró hacia Misty olvidando su matutino problema y giró encontrando a Brock sentado en un tronco caído con la vista clavada en el suelo y, aparentemente, muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. El entrenador se acercó a su amigo preocupado por su expresión esperando poder ayudarlo.

-¿Brock? – El criador levantó la cabeza aliviado de ser Ash quien despertó primero -¿Pasa algo? –

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Ash –

-Dime. – Sentándose a su lado haciendo lo posible por no mostrar su dolor atendió a las palabras de Brock.

-¿Cómo te hiciste ese moretón en tu abdomen? – Ash lo miró shockeado, no esperaba que Brock notara su herida y no había pensado en la forma de salvar a Misty en caso de que lo hiciera.

-Fue un accidente. – Respondió mirando el suelo con la esperanza que su amigo no preguntara más-

-¿Fue Misty? – Inquirió Brock con seriedad.

-NO! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de ella? – Exclamó Ash ofendido como si la acusación hubiera sido hacia él.

-Últimamente no sé que pensar de ella, Ash –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Es la misma de siempre... descartando su estado... –

-No Mientas Ash! Las miradas que te lanzada hubieran asustado a un Gyarados. –

-Sí.... antes.... pero no es así ahora –

-¿Ahora? Claro, está dormida. –

-No, ayer... por la noche... –

-Muéstrame la herida, Ash – Interrumpió el criador

-No  -

-¿Porqué no? –

-¿Para qué quieres verla? –

-Solo Muéstramela! –

            Ash miró hacia las bolsas de dormir viendo que Misty se había despertado por la conmoción. Brock siguió su mirada encontrando a la entrenadora despierta y decidió dejar a entrenador de lado, sabiendo que no respondería...

-¿Tu sabes como fue que Ash se hizo eso? – El tono enfadado de Brock la asustó, miró a Ash suplicante quien se adelantó acercándose a Brock.

-Ella no lo sabe, Brock. Fue un accidente. –

            Misty bajó la mirada recordando lo sucedido por la noche y por primera vez no escuchaba las quejas en su mente. Esa conexión durante el abrazo la habían cambiado nuevamente. Tomó su capeta y lapicera y escribió...

"Yo les ordené a mis pokémon que lo embistieran"

            Brock leyó horrorizado la respuesta y giró hacia Ash esperando alguna explicación de su parte. Misty se levantó de su bolsa acercándose a sus amigos intercambiando miradas con Ash. El criador se hizo hacia un costado observando a sus compañeros...

-No puedo creer que... y que tú LA CUBRIERAS!-

-Puedo explicarlo, Brock – Comenzó Ash, pero el criador lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

-Nada puede explicar algo así. –

-Sí puedo. Pero no... – Giró hacia Misty viendo que ella permanecía con su mirada arrepentida en el suelo. Brock comprendió que aquello que Ash quisiera decir no debía escucharlo ella, por lo tanto asintió comprendiendo, pero sin abandonar su seria expresión.

-Debemos hacer el tratamiento, Misty – Gruñó el entrenador atrayendo la atención de ella. Notando el tono de Brock, Ash decidió que lo mejor sería ocuparse de esto.

-Déjame que yo lo haga. – El criador lo miró como si estuviera loco –Nada va a pasar, Brock. –

-Bien. Ayúdala, pero después tenemos que hablar. –

            Ash y Misty se miraron con una tímida sonrisa mientras su amigo se retiraba para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

            Desde su posición distante, Brock observaba a sus dos compañeros. El tratamiento en sí de Misty no era complicado, ni algo que requiera demasiada ayuda, solo supervisión para asegurarse que la paciente siguiera las instrucciones del médico. Ash debía frotar una crema en el cuello de Misty, lo cual la protegería de la humedad del bosque. El criador, al ver la imagen de los jóvenes entrenadores, encontró las respuestas a sus preguntas sobre la "Sobreprotección" de Ash hacia Misty...

-_¿Porqué la cubrió después de lo que hizo? ¿Porqué le dolía tanto que lo mirara de esa forma? ¿Porqué se convirtió en su guardián incondicional? –_Los miró con una sonrisa que mezclaba lástima y comprensión –_Porque la ama, no hay duda de eso –_

***

            La miró a los ojos buscando cualquier indicio de molestia que el cuidado brindado pudiera molestarla, pero ella continuaba sintiéndose apenada de lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes más por esto – Le dijo en un tono confortador, al que ella asintió levemente. Terminó de pasar crema por su cuello deseando que ella no haya notado que en realidad habían pasado varios minutos desde que acabó, pero no pudo dejar de _asegurarse_ que todo estuviera bien –E-estas cosas pasan – continuó mirándola con un poco de temor. Misty lo miró confundida esperando que continuara –No se tiene total... control de cuerpo y.... pasan cosas de las que nos arrepentimos... –

_-TE LO DIJE! –_ Gritó la voz en ella, aunque una gran parte de la entrenadora no podía creer lo que escuchaba, solo estaba sacando conclusiones erróneas al intento de Ash de tranquilizarla.

-Lo único que quiero es que todo vuelva a ser lo de antes Misty... –

            Teniendo su carpeta y la lapicera lejos no tenía un modo explícito de responderle a su súplica. Tomó la mano de Ash entre las suyas presionándola gentilmente y con el claro mensaje en sus ojos...

_-Yo también, Ash...- _

***

            Mientras Misty continuaba con su entrenamiento pokémon usando el silbato, Ash y Brock se quedaron donde acamparon para poder hablar, par la disconformidad del entrenador...

-Ya sé que quieres decirme, Brock. Yo solo... –

-Espera y déjame hablar. – Intervino el criador con firmeza –Hablaremos del Accidente después, ahora hay algo mucho más importante de que hablar. – Ash abandonó su postura defensiva para escuchar a su amigo más relajado –Ayer el médico me dijo que los resultados de los estudios sí fueron distintos. –

-¿Porqué el doctor...? –

-Porque pensó que yo podría manejar mejor la cosas. Ash, Misty sí podrá hablar –

-Ya lo sé. –

-Pero, en realidad... podría estar curada ahora. –

-No. Yo sé que no... –

-Misty cree que no fue un accidente lo que le sucedió y... – Brock comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver la expresión de Ash –Esa parte.... es como si la convenciera que no pude hablar... –

-¿Eso quiere decir que no tiene nada? –

-Ella... si tuvo un problema en sus cuerdas vocales, es por eso que el doctor dijo que no podía hablar... –

-¿Pero? ... –

-Pero, Misty está muy acostumbrada al agua, es por eso que físicamente pudo curarse... el problema es otro. –

-Lo entiendo. –

-Yo creo que.... una parte de ella está usando la situación para hacerte sentir culpa, pero... – Ash levantó la cabeza esperando algo de esperanza en las palabras de Brock –No sé qué habrá pasado entre ustedes. Yo la veo diferente. –

            El entrenador sonrió sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la insinuación...

-Cuando estabas ayudándola hoy con el tratamiento entendí porque hacías todo aquello. – El criador le sonrió –Estás Enamorado, ¿Verdad? –

            Ash se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro de querer responderle. Las dudas se esfumaron al recordar la noche anterior y la sorpresa que se causó a sí mismo al hacerse responsable del cuidado de Misty y del sentimiento que lo había inundado cada vez que ella lo tocaba...

-Sí... – Respondió al fin tímidamente.

-Quizás sea eso lo que necesita. –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-No hay mejor prueba de inocencia, Ash. Quizás así se convenza que tú no la empujaste. –

-¿Y volverá a hablar? –

-Es muy posible. –

-_Solo debo decírselo.... pero... ¿Cómo?-_

Continuará...

AM.

A/N:

Supuestamente este debía ser el último capítulo del fic, pero como se haría demasiado extenso decidí dejar la parte final para un 11° capítulo el cual espero acabar para la próxima semana

Les agradezco una vez más a todos por los Reviews, los cuales me han ayudado mucho.


	11. Amor VS Odio

Sin Palabras XI

*AMBER MIST

            Llegada la noche los tres entrenadores se acostaron en sus respectivas bolsas, luego de la cena. El día siguiente continuarían su viaje hacia la próxima ciudad por la cual debían estar con completa energía.

            Brock no habló con Misty en todo el día, pero tampoco la observó con el rechazo que había sentido en la mañana al descubrir lo que le había hecho a Ash. La actitud del criador tranquilizó a la chica, quien tenía suficiente con su propia culpa para que él le agregara más.

            Por su parte, Ash se sentía bastante incómodo y nervioso. Los incidentes de la última semana le fueron cada vez más estresantes a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el diagnóstico del médico le había puesto una "Fecha" a sus sentimientos; había pasado demasiado tiempo ocultándolos y negándolos y negándolos como para que de un día al otro confesarlos. Debido a este problema en su mente, era el único en el grupo que no podía dormir. Se encontraba boca arriba, mirando las estrellas creyendo que esa acción pudiera brindarle alguna ayuda…

_-Brock tiene razón…… supuestamente no se lastima a quien se ama…. – _Giró hacia un lado con dificultad, pues su herida aún dolía (Pero mucho menos que la noche anterior) y miró a la figura de la chica pelirroja dormida _–Sé que Misty es tan romántica como Brock…….. o más. Ella me creerá si lo digo, pero aún puede existir el rechazo… - Suspiró amargamente cerrando sus ojos pensando en ese doloroso resultado –_Es lo que tengo que arriesgar para que ella pueda volver a hablar… -__

            Una vez dormida las emociones de Misty podían enfrentarse una vez más en su Mar de Contradicciones…

_            El torbellino, esta vez, no se encontraba frente a ellas como anteriormente, en esta ocasión ambas partes se hallaban dentro del remolino mirándose fijamente, una con frialdad y la otra con una expresión de dulzura mezclada con arrepentimiento…_

_-Tenemos que irnos del grupo – Comenzó la primera. _

_-NO! Todo volverá a la normalidad, pronto. –_

_-¿De qué hablas? Es un desastre. –_

_-¿Qué es un desastre? – La fría mirada de la figura pareció dudar, algo que la otra, pese a su apariencia más frágil, no mostraba en lo absoluto._

_-Nosotras. No puedo soportarlo más. –_

_-Yo sí… y lo necesito. –_

_-No lo entiendes… Él nos nubla… nos confunde y nos divide. Es por él que vivimos esto. – Señaló a su alrededor indicándole el mar, el cual reflejaba la pelea de Misty consigo misma,  lo hundida y ahogada que se sentía por sus emociones opuestas hacia Ash y la inestabilidad de sus acciones. Aún  así, los sentimientos que mayor importancia poseían dentro de su gran confusión parecían estar terminando la pelea, ya que una de ellas tenía más "Fuerza" que la otra habiendo ganado su 'poder' con los cuidados de Ash esa tarde._

_-No es así. – Dijo con calma –Es todo cada vez más claro. No soportas que te esté venciendo y que desaparezcas a cada instante. No tienes nada que alegar en contra de Ash, ya nos hemos vengado, que era lo que querías. –_

_-Es obvio que no recuerdas nada! – Las aguas dentro del remolino se calmaron mostrando una vez más el tranquilo mar, pero el agua comenzó a desaparecer y la 'parte fría' se desvaneció en medio de pequeñas burbujas…_

_            Misty se encontró otra vez arriba del barco. Un furioso Ash le gritaba, pero ella estaba demasiado confundida para saber que decía. Entonces el único sonido que llegó a sus oídos fue la última frase del entrenador…_

_-SOLO TENÍAS QUE ABRIR TU BOCOTA PARA DECIR ALGO ÚTIL DE UNA VEZ. – Vio en cámara lenta como él movía su brazo en un violento gesto que terminó en el pecho de ella, empujándola hacia la borda del barco, pero cuando este se movió bruscamente, Misty no pudo sostenerse y cayó al mar, viendo desde la profundidad a la mano de Ash asomarse por la borda…_

            La escena del hospital se repetía frente a él otra vez. Ella movía sus brazos con violencia y no tardaría en comenzar a patear. Cuidadosamente, Ash abrió la bolsa de la chica para que no se lastimara con aquellos movimientos y sujetó sus brazos a los costados del cuerpo de Misty. De los ojos cerrados de ella comenzaron a salir las lágrimas anunciadas por la expresión de su rostro llenando al entrenador de impotencia…

-Misty, despierta. – Suplicó susurrando, pero ella continuaba su silencioso llanto aún dormida.

_-¿Te das cuenta?! – Gritó la figura. –Te empujó. Dejaste que él te convenciera de un perdón que no merece. –_

_-También lo empujé. –_

_-Y lo ayudaste a curarse después. –_

_-¿Vas a decirme que no lo disfrutaste también? –_

_-Estuve diciéndote que No lo hicieras. –_

_-Pero no interrumpiste mi sueño, así como tampoco te quejaste en la mañana cuando untó crema en mi cuello. –_

            La soltó lentamente al sentir que se relajaba en su sueño y suspiró aliviado. Apartó del rostro de la chica algunos mechones de pelo y la miró con una afectuosa sonrisa decidiendo que lo mejor sería que se quedara un tiempo más para asegurarse que no volviera a esas acciones…

_            Una vez más el mar se calmó y fue el turno de la "Dulce Misty" desaparecer. La fría figura se cruzó de brazos segura que ninguna de las imágenes que la otra pudiera recordar la llevaría a ganar sobre la agresión de Ash, pero entonces sintió una cálida sensación en su mejilla que la obligaba a sonreír. Levantó la mirada encontrando los ojos llenos de afecto del entrenador directamente en los suyos…_

_-No llores, Misty. – Le escuchó decir antes de levantar la mirada en un tono tan dulce y confortador que la obligó a refugiarse en los brazos de aquel hombre esperando que él le ayude a olvidar el dolor del incidente en el barco._

            Ash se sorprendió cuando la figura de Misty, aún dormida, se arrojó a sus brazos como la noche anterior, pues esta vez él se encontraba a un costado de la chica, era como si a través de su sueño lo hubiera sentido a su lado y buscara protección en un abrazo.

            La pelea acabó. No había más confusión. Todas sus emociones se unieron en pos de fortalecer a la 'líder' de todo el problema. Misty sentía que su cabeza había vuelto a despejarse, sus ideas ya eran más claras, así también sus recuerdos. Ya no existían ni mar ni figuras...

            Lentamente abrió los ojos viéndose otra vez en los brazos de Ash. Le sonrió tímidamente sintiendo algo que por un tiempo había olvidado, se estaba sonrojando.

            Ash notó el leve rubor, pero también el cambio en la mirada. Ya no era ese color azul distante que lo había alejado de ella, pero tampoco el verdoso y dulce que se había refugiado en sus brazos la noche anterior. Era una mezcla de ambos, aquel que la identificaba como era, verde, reflejando su dulzura y azul, representando su carácter impulsivo y algo violento, además de todas las demás emociones que comúnmente mostraba. Nervioso, se apartó un poco de ella y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos...

-Yo solo... parecías tener una pesadilla, así que. -  Como respuesta a su explicación, ella le tomó la mano gentilmente brindándole un sonrisa confortadora a la cuál Ash suspiró aliviado –No quiero que te ofendas de nuevo, Misty – Bajó la mirada apenada e incómoda.

-No tienes que sentirte apenada. – Inconscientemente acarició su mejilla izquierda. –Ahora solo debes preocuparte por tu cura. – Asintió débilmente mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amigo. Él apartó su mano al reaccionar de sus acciones y atendió a la chica que tomaba del costado opuesto de la bolsa la carpeta y la birome.

            Dudó unos instantes, pensando la forma más sencilla de formular su pregunta, pues  aunque sus pensamientos tuvieran voz le era algo difícil de expresar. Ash la miró con curiosidad animándola con la mirada a que escribiera sin miedos...

"¿Porqué..."

 Comenzó y levantó la vista al lector

 "¿Porqué eres tan bueno conmigo?" 

Leyó el mensaje disconforme con las palabras, pues temía que Ash no las entendiera como ella quiso expresarlas.

-_¿Bueno?¿ Seré que antes era cruel con ella?-_

            Se arrepintió de su pregunta al ver como el chico volvía a llenarse de culpa. Hizo un gesto nervioso, moviendo ambas manos para que le permita repreguntar...

"Después de lo que hice"

-Sé que no eras tú misma con toda esa ira reprimida. – La miró con mayor seriedad reflejando toda su determinación y el amor que hacia ella sentía –Además de la necesidad que siento de protegerte y cuidarte. –

            Sintió sus orejas y mejillas arder intensamente y el corazón latir a una velocidad increíble, un calor casi sofocante se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Ash, los cuales corroboraban lo que decía.

-Desde que éramos niños...  – Continuó sintiendo la inspiración que permitía (Al fin) admitir sus sentimientos -... Cuando caminábamos por esos bosques y tú te refugiabas en mi espalda por miedo a los bichos o fantasmas. – Ella bajó la cabeza riendo en silencio mientras miraba sus manos nerviosas retorcer la bolsa. Ash se acercó un poco más a ella buscando con sus ojos los de Misty, esperando que pudiera reconocer su sinceridad en ellos. –Sentía en parte felicidad por saber que buscabas en mí a un Guardián y poder ejercer esa responsabilidad me inspiraba mayor valor y voluntad. Me costó demasiado con los años comprender porque tenías ese efecto en mí. – Pasó su mano a través de su negro cabello sonriendo satisfecho de sus propias palabras, pues había pensado que la confesión sería más difícil y lo pondría más nervioso, pero con solo verla a los ojos rodeados del (Cada vez más) intenso rubor lo liberaba para decirle sus sentimientos sin escuchar más dudas o miedos.

-Pero en el momento que descubrí que no puedo protegerte de todo, cuando vi que yo era el principal causante de uno de los problemas más peligrosos que has afrontado, cuando pensé que te pedería, supe que eres y serás irremplazable en mí. No me importa si me rechazas o lo que me hiciste en el lago, nada será más doloroso que verte en peligro otra vez. – Sintió sus ojos humedecerse al recordar la angustia experimentada al no verla salir del agua cuando estaba en el barco. Ella también intentaba retener las lágrimas formadas por la emoción de las dulces palabras de Ash...

-Te Amo, Misty. Es la única respuesta que... –

            Interrumpiendo su confesión, ella lo abrazó con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. No encontraba forma de expresar su reciprocidad de sentimientos hasta que una presión intensa en su pecho se extendió por su cuerpo, una sensación que permitió lo que parecía imposible...

-Ash... – Fue un murmullo, mezclado con un llanto emotivo, pero era un sonido, una palabra.

            La apartó sorprendido viendo que ella estaba igual, tomándose la garganta sin poder creer lo sucedido...

-Puedes... Puedes Hablar! – Exclamó con júbilo abrazándola una vez más.

-Ash... tengo tanto para decirte. –

-No te esfuerces. – Le pidió abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza –Tienes la voz débil todavía. – Ella se apartó lentamente de él sin apartar sus manos del cuerpo de Ash, acarició el rostro del chico mirándolo con un amor reflejado de igual forma en los ojos de él.

-Te Amo. – Dijo simplemente sin preámbulos ni agregados innecesarios y suprimió el espacio entre ambos acercando su rostro al de él.

            Ambos se miraron nerviosos e inseguros de que hacer. Él temiendo que la acción pudiera molestarla apoyó su mano en su cintura. Misty frunció el ceño y Ash quitó su mano de inmediato, pero ese no era el problema de la entrenadora. En un movimiento brusco ella tomó e rostro del chico con ambas manos murmurando...

-No tengo toda la noche. – Y lo besó dulcemente, sin recibir una respuesta inmediata del sorprendido entrenador, quien al adaptarse a la situación volvió sus brazos a la cintura de Misty, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Ella deslizó sus manos hacia el cuello de él mientras se intensificaba el beso a cada segundo.

            Necesitados de aire se separaron, apoyando una frente con la otra se sonriendo...

-Es mejor que vayamos a dormir. – Murmuró Ash tratando que su cuerpo le hiciera caso y se apartara de Misty. Ella asintió con la cabeza siendo la primera en moverse y separarse del emotivo momento.

-Buenas Noches. – Susurró dulcemente  al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en la bolsa de dormir.

-Buenas Noches, Misty. – Apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente Ash se inclinó y la besó tiernamente en la cabeza –Dulces Sueños. –

            Cuando se aseguró que estaba nuevamente dormida, el entrenador se recostó en su propia bolsa. Miró a las estrellas con una satisfactoria sonrisa que lentamente comenzó a desaparecer. Con culpa una vez más en su rostro, observó a la feliz chica dormida...

_-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto por mi culpa, Misty. No volveré a dejar que mi ira responda por mí y te haga daño. –_ Suspiró angustiado, cerró los ojos y antes de caer completamente rendido al sueño murmuró...

-Te Amo. –

FIN

AMBER MIST.

***

He Terminado! Fue una historia larga, con un laaargo último capítulo. Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias a todos por los reviews!

*Amber. 


End file.
